Tanpa Hubungan HimUp ver
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: "Apakah orang yang saling mencintai harus menjalin hubungan yang namanya 'pacaran?" DRABBLE! Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Tanpa Hubungan © Reza C Warni**

**Pair: HimUp**

**Type : YAOI, BOYxBOY**

**Length : Drabble**

**Summary : "Apakah orang yang saling mencintai harus menjalin hubungan yang namanya 'pacaran'?"**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI/BOYxBOY, DON'T READ THIS FF!**

**Jika kalian menemukan typo, mian, aku malas meriksa n ngedit...*dasar pemalas***

**Oke, happy reading~**

Namja tampan itu menggeliat di Kasur empuknya.

"Eungggh~" lengguhnya(?). Ia membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya matahari menusuk retina matanya. Ia beringsut turun dari kasur, berjalan keluar kamar.

Saat namja itu keluar dari kamarnya, aroma sedap tercium oleh indera penciumannya.

"Ah, apa hyung sudah bangun?" Gumamnya. Dengan semangat 45 namja tampan itu berjalan ke dapur.

Senyum cerah terpampang jelas di wajah namja itu.

Ia melihat seorang namja yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya sedang menggoreng nasi. Ia segera menghampiri namja itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

Namja yang dipeluk oleh namja tampan itu mendengus kesal.

"Moon Jong Up, lepaskan tanganmu" ucap namja itu dingin.

"Shireo, hyung" jawab Jong Up-namja tampan- sambil mencium leher hyung-nya itu.

"Lepas!"

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Jong Up.

"Ini perintah sekaligus paksaan, Moon Jong Up" ucap namja itu tegas.

"Ini terlalu nyaman dan hangat, hyung. Sayang jika dilepas" gumam Jong Up sambil menutup matanya, menikmati aroma tubuh hyung-nya itu.

Namja itu menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia memegang tangan Jong Up lalu melepaskan tangan Jong Up dari pinggangnya. Jong Up mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut.

Namja itu menyendok nasi yang telah ia goreng ke piring, kemudian meletakkan piring itu ke atas meja makan. Ia kemudian mengambil satu piring yang berisi beberapa sandwich lalu meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Ia kemudian membuat 6 gelas susu lalu meletakkan mereka ke atas meja.

"Selesai" gumamnya.

"Jong-uppie, tolong kau panggil yang lain untuk sarapan. Jika mereka masih tidur, bangunkan!" Suruh Himchan-namja itu-.

"Baiklah, tapi ada 1 syarat" ucap Jong Up sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Syarat? Aish! Kau pemalas sekali" ucap Himchan kesal, "apa syaratnya?" Tanya Himchan.

Jong Up terlihat gugup, keringat dingin tiba-tiba membanjiri wajah tampannya.

"Hyung... Saranghae" ucap Jong Up. Himchan yang mendengarnya kaget, matanya membulat.

"Mwo?" Himchan tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dari nada bicaranyapun sangat kentara kalau Himchan terkejut.

"Maukah hyung menjadi namjachingu-ku?" Tanya Jong Up.

"Mwo?"

"Hyung, aku tak membutuhkan jawaban 'mwo?'-_-" ucap Jong Up datar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Himchan.

"Aku sudah memendam perasaanku selama 1 tahun lebih, jadi hyung hanya perlu menjawab 'ya, aku mau menjadi namjachingu-mu' atau 'tidak'" ucap Jong Up.

"Mian, aku tak bisa..." Ucap Himchan. Jong Up menunduk, menghela napas, lalu mendongak dan tersenyum ke arah Himchan.

"Gwaenchana, akhirnya terjawab sudah..." Ucap Jong Up sambil memamerkan senyum terpaksa. Himchan yang melihatnya merasa dadanya sesak, rasa bersalah menggelayuti hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku panggil yang lain dulu..." Jong Up berbalik, berjalan menuju ke kamar Yongguk-Himchan yang tak terlalu jauh dari dapur.

Baru beberapa langkah Jong Up melangkah, ia merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Jong Up menutup matanya, membiarkan air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi mengalir. Himchan membalikkan tubuh Jong Up, matanya terbelalak saat melihat air mata itu mengalir. Dadanya semakin sesak.

"Uljima..." Gumam Himchan sambil menghapus air mata Jong Up.

"Hyung..."

"Nado saranghae" ucap Himchan seraya memeluk Jong Up. Jong Up terdiam, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

'Aku tak salah dengarkan?' Batin Jong Up.

Dengan bahagia Jong Up membalas pelukkan Himchan. Ia memeluk tubuh Himchan sangat erat, hingga membuat Himchan susah bernapas.

"Ya...YA! Mo..on J...Jong...Up" ucap Himchan terbata-bata sambil memukul punggung Jong Up.

"Ah, mianhae hyung, aku terlalu senang" Jong Up melonggarkan pelukannya, namun tetap memeluk Himchan.

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi! Karena jika kau menangis, dadaku terasa sesak" ucap Himchan.

"Aku janji hyung, aku takkan menangis lagi!" Ucap Jong Up dengan senyum bahagia.

"Baguslah"

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita pacaran?" Tanya Jong Up melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata Himchan dalam.

"Mwo?" Tanya Himchan bingung.

"Iya, bukankah hyung mencintaiku? Aku juga mencintai hyung. Jadi, yaa, kita pacaran, bukan?"

"Apakah harus 'pacaran'?" Tanya Himchan bingung. Jong Up mengangguk antusias.

"Apakah orang yang saling mencintai harus menjalin hubungan yang namanya 'pacaran'?" Tanya Himchan.

"Tentu saja, hyung!" Seru Jong Up.

"Mian, hyung tidak mau berpacaran" ucap Himchan.

"MWO?!" Kaget Jong Up, "jadi apa nama hubungan kita? Apa hyung hanya mempermainkanku?" Tanya Jong Up kesal.

"Ani, kita tanpa hubungan saja" ucap Himchan.

"Mwo? Maksud hyung?" Tanya Jong Up bingung.

"Kita saling mencintai tapi tidak menjalin hubungan apapun, tapi kita bisa melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih" jelas Himchan.

"Shireo! Aku ingin pacaran dengan hyung" ucap Jong Up sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau. Yang penting hyung bukan pacarmu, ingat itu!" Ucap Himchan lalu berbalik, berjalan ke dapur.

Langkah Himchan terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Jong Up, ia tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, hyung. Kita tanpa hubungan, tapi kita masih bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih, kan?" Himchan berbalik, menatap ke arah Jong Up.

"Tentu" Jong Up tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban hyung.

'Walau kita tidak pacaran, tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini aku cukup senang...AH! Tidak! Aku sangat senang' batin Jong Up.

"Sudah, jangan senyum seperti itu. Cepat bangunkan yang lain" suruh Himchan.

"Ne, chagi" ucap Jong Up sambil melet ke arah Himchan. Himchan men-death glare Jong Up, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajah Himchan memerah.

**~oOo~**

_Tok tok_

"Hyung" Jong Up mengetuk sambil berteriak memanggil Yongguk.

"Hyung, ireona!"

_Ceklek_

"Apa?" Tanya Yongguk ketus.

"Sarapan telah siap" ucap Jong Up sambil nyengir. Yongguk mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Jong Up kaget saat melihat Zelo keluar dari kamar Yongguk-Himchan.

"Eh?" Zelo mengelus tengkuknya, bingung mau jawab apa, Zelo memilih untuk berlari mengejar Yongguk.

"Ck! Aneh" Jong Up berjalan ke kamar DaeJae.

"Hy-"

"Aaaaah...faasss...teeerrr... Aaaah, Dae...hyunnieehh...hhh..."

_glek!_

Jong Up dengan susah payah menelan saliva nya.

"Ah, aku ingin melakukannya dengan Himchan hyung" gumam Jong Up. Berlalu dari depan kamar DaeJae, tak berniat mengganggu DaeJae couple yang sedang... Uhm, kalian tahu lah apa yang mereka lakukan...

**FIN**

Hahaha

Annyeong :)

Aku bawa ff 'Tanpa Hubungan' versi HimUp...:)

Mian cerita'y gaje, jelek...

Makasih udah baca :)

Mungkin, selanjutnya aku bakal buat 'Tanpa Hubungan' versi JRen :) bagi yg suka JRen, ditunggu ya ;)

See you in next ff :)

Np: jangan lupa RnR ya ;) gomawo^^


End file.
